tmnt_2012_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flint Wong
Killer Lizard Aliases: Flint Wong Ethnicity: Chinese American Species: Mutant Frilled Lizard (current) Human (former) Age: 18 Skin: Dark raspberry scales with dark gold spines (as a mutant) Hair: Black (as a human) None (as a mutant) Eye: Black (as a human) Yellow Green (as a mutant) Team: Hamato Clan (Formerly), Foot Clan (Current) Family: His unnamed biological parents, Shredder (Foster Father), Karai (Younger Foster Cousin, later Adoptive Sister), Splinter (Foster Uncle), Tang Shen (Deceased Foster Aunt), Hamato Yuuta (Deceased Foster Grandfather) Partner: Leonardo (Former Childhood Friend), Road Iguana (Brother Figure/Best Friend) Martial arts: Ninjutsu, Street Fighting Voiced by: Aziz Ansari BIOGRAPHY APPEARANCE As Flint Wong: He is a slim and ugly-looking, teenage boy with a short black hair in the burr hairstyle, and black eyes. He wears a red ninja outfit and chrome shoulder and knee pads and belt. As Killer Lizard: His body is sleek and slender, offering him great speed and agility. He still wears the pants of his original human suit, though they are torn at the cuff of the pant legs. Despite the appearance of a frilled lizard, he has facial features, spines, and talons of a dragon. His frills are yellowish-green. Personality As a human, Flint Wong is greedy, malicious, attention-seeking, sharp-witted, sadistic, strong-willed, brutal, sneaky, cunning, dark-hearted, irredeemable, manipulative and overall evil in nature. As well, Flint Wong is something of a selfish jerk who dosen't care about a lot of people, although he became good friends with his second-in command and brother figure Hulk Laird. He is nihilistic and prejudiced towards the Hamato Clan because he was distracted by the negative comments students were making about him when he was a child. His love for lizards would eventually lead him to obtaining a herpetology major in the elementary school. Unlike other humans, he became more interested in mutagen in order to increase his own power and to create his own mutant reptile army. He is extremely distrustful and hatred of Karai, whom he believes that she learned from her true heritage and betrayed the Foot Clan. Flint Wong is more hotheaded and deceitful than Shredder, being easily angered especially when losing the mutagen. All in all however, he is only a rookie in evil and is still learning and is using what he learned from his foster father to use to his advantage. However, he tends to learn from his mistakes but doesn't admit when things don't go his way. As Killer Lizard, he is very power-hungry and violent but retain his personality. He has a dark sense of humor. He is very confident though and dedicated to fulfilling his quest. Abilities, Skills, Powers and Weaponry Character Interactions Killer Lizard (Character Interactions) Trivia *As Killer Lizard, his look very much resembles Siado from Chaotic. *He has frills like the dilophosaurus depicted in the film Jurassic Park. *His mutant form bears a slight resemblance to Loco Lizard. *He is very similar to Spike from Flushed Away. *Killer Lizard's relationship with Shredder shares many similarities with Sir Kay and Sir Ector. *He has some similarities with Warp Darkmatter, they both are former partners of the main protagonists (Buzz Lightyear and Leonardo). *He shows a similarity to Penguin from Batman Unlimited: **They both are distracted by the negative comments everybody was making about them. **They both are comedic villains, however, Killer Lizard is a teenager while Penguin is a middle-aged gentleman. *He is similar to Nuka from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *This draws parallels between the relationships of Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi and Killer Lizard and Karai. Shredder became jealous of Hamato Yoshi's relationship with Tang Shen, which left him out of the Hamato Clan. Killer Lizard has similar feelings towards Karai, but as he is more hotheaded and very comedic than his foster father. *He is very similar to Drago from Jackie Chan Adventures, they both are hotheaded. *He also shows a similarity to Lotso from Disney's/Pixar's Toy Story 3: **They both have lost their "special girl", (Lotso lost his owner Daisy; Killer Lizard lost his foster aunt Tang Shen) which drove them to darkness. **Both of them eventually became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Leonardo). *He shows some similarities to Squint from Ice Age 4: Continental Drift: **They both hold a rivalry with female heroes (Squint holds a rivalry with Shira; Killer Lizard holds a rivalry with Karai). Category:Villains Category:Foot Clan Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Students